


hashtag check your snapchat

by notcaycepollard



Series: hashtag secret agent [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Snapchat, and then happened some more, don't start a hashtag trending when you are a secret agent, lying to government officials, phil coulson: does not trust internet security, uh so this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@quakenotthegame: bored</p><p>@quakenotthegame: bored bored bored BORED</p><p>@quakenotthegame: it is very rude for a Senate Hearing to keep an actual superhero waiting this long</p><p>@irunthejoint: @quakenotthegame I sent you something to keep you occupied.</p><p>@irunthejoint: @quakenotthegame It is a secure-network text, because although you've promised to scrub the net, I still don't trust shoddy data security.</p><p>@quakenotthegame: @irunthejoint AC, that's not a text. That is a SEXT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hashtag check your snapchat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts).



@quakenotthegame: @irunthejoint hey

@quakenotthegame: @irunthejoint hey Phil

@quakenotthegame: @irunthejoint hey Phil hey hey 

@irunthejoint: @quakenotthegame Daisy WHAT I'm in a meeting

@quakenotthegame: @irunthejoint check your snapchats

 

@irunthejoint: What the shit is snapchat anyway

@irunthejoint: If I wanted a photo to disappear after eight seconds I'd just use a burner phone and encrypted data because I'm a fucking spy

@quakenotthegame: @irunthejoint PHILLLL teenagers love it it's heaps of fun you can send VIDEOS TOO

@quakenotthegame: @irunthejoint also, saucy pictures

@irunthejoint: @quakenotthegame I've read articles on Wall Street Journal about snapchat data breaches. Using it for saucy photos does not fill me with great confidence.

@irunthejoint: @quakenotthegame You know, for someone who literally joined this team as a hacker genius, you're remarkably cavalier about your own internet security.

@quakenotthegame: @irunthejoint don't WORRY I scrub the net every night we literally don't exist

 

@quakenotthegame: #DirectorBoyfriend is in so many meetings right now and it's very boring

@quakenotthegame: what's a #SuperheroGirlfriend to do

@darcingaround: @quakenotthegame DISTRACTIONS

@quakenotthegame: @darcingaround this kind of enabling is exactly what I keep you on staff for

@quakenotthegame: @darcingaround (also you're very good at scientist wrangling)

@quakenotthegame: @darcingaround which reminds me, have @scientistjane and @nothermionegranger figured out Fun With Space Holes yet?

@nothermionegranger: @quakenotthegame @darcingaround We're still working on it, but @scientistjane did build a scientific model out of pop tarts.

@quakenotthegame: @nothermionegranger @scientistjane @darcingaround Love your work, people.

 

@quakenotthegame: bored

@quakenotthegame: bored bored bored BORED

@quakenotthegame: it is very rude for a Senate Hearing to keep an actual superhero waiting this long

@irunthejoint: @quakenotthegame I sent you something to keep you occupied.

@irunthejoint: @quakenotthegame It is a secure-network text, because although you've promised to scrub the net, I still don't trust shoddy data security.

@quakenotthegame: @irunthejoint AC, that's not a text. That is a SEXT.

@iamironman: @quakenotthegame @irunthejoint I seriously never wanted to know that Agent Agent was capable of sexting.

@quakenotthegame: @iamironman yeah whatever, watch your mouth about my bae or I'll hack your phone and set it as your lock screen picture.

@quakenotthegame: @irunthejoint (I would never share your sexts, babe, but it's fun to watch Tony Stark's face go that color just before he has to appear in front of government officials)

 

@quakenotthegame: @irunthejoint Phillllllllllll

@quakenotthegame: @irunthejoint snapchaaaaaat

@quakenotthegame: @irunthejoint why don't you have push notifications onnnnnnnnn

@irunthejoint: @quakenotthegame you know I'm in a meeting with the White House, like, right now.

  _from: Daisy Johnson_

_ _

@irunthejoint: @quakenotthegame I'll be home in twenty minutes, I told them HYDRA was attacking our base and it was an emergency

@quakenotthegame: @irunthejoint I've never been prouder of you lying to government officials

**Author's Note:**

> obviously this photo is not mine and belongs to Chloe Bennet but like what a fucking excellent instagram picture, it entirely inspired the whole thing


End file.
